


Dysphoria and Plants

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Transman Reader - Freeform, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: CW's: Mention of Periods, Mentions of Dysphoria, Blood"Hey, so uh, you pretty much got me into the BTD series (which I just started and have so many endings left to get whoops) But I was wondering if I could make a request? Could you maybe do something with Lawrence and a trans guy reader where the reader is just feeling icky cause it's that time of the month and Lawrence convinces him to collect it so they can feed the plants with it and then like holds him and says that he's helping their plant babies grow strong and is creepily sweet? Thanks! <3"





	Dysphoria and Plants

“____?”

Lawrence voice is the only thing capable of pulling you from your sanctuary, wrapped in all the blankets the two of you have in the bed. Your head pokes up, and you see your concerned boyfriend, return home from work, as he always does around this time.

“Have you been in bed since I left?”

He’s quick to cross the room to you, sitting on the empty space of the bed, before reaching out a nervous hand to pat your head. You know he’s not shaming you, not really bothered by the fact you hadn’t left the bed, no, not bothered, simply worried.

“Bad day.”

It’s a simple answer. One that doesn’t go into enough details for Lawrence to really know exactly what’s wrong, but he gets the gist. 

“I’m sorry.”

He pulls you into a hug, pressing his chin atop your head for a moment.

“Do you….Do you want to talk about it?”

It’s embarrassing. But…if there’s anyone you can trust with this, it’s Law. 

So you tell him all about how you’d woken up this morning with the intention of getting things done, tidying the apartment, maybe going to the store, but then you’d noticed the wetness between your thighs, and the matching crimson stain on your boxers and the bedspread. 

It’s something you’re used to. It’s not so much shocking, as it is dishearteningly. Even more so because it’s Lawrence’s bedspread you’ve stained, not your own. 

You now he doesn’t mind but…

It’s the principle of it. 

“It’s just…It sucks you know?”

Lawrence listens to you patiently as you explain, and vent to him about your frustrations. He can never truly understand, but he can support you, and so that’s what he does. 

“It’s like not only does it ruin shit like the bed and my underwear, but it also leaves me feeling shitty emotionally and physically! It’s not fucking fair.”

Lawrence interrupts you finally, after a moment, “I have an idea.”

“?”

You watch from the bed as Lawrence goes to one of the many potted plants in the shared apartment, and begins to dig around in the soil. For a while you watch, until finally, your curiosity gets the best of you, and you finally leave the comfort of your blanket hoard.

“Our plants they,” It’s easy to notice the change in Lawrence’s body language, breathing heavier, cautious words. He’s both excited, and afraid to upset you at the same time. 

“They need more sustenance, right?”

Now that you’re closer you can see what he’s holding in his hand, a skull. One the two of you had planted there, in the soil along with the elephants ear, in hopes that the decomposing flesh and other human matter would help the plant develop.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
